


I need you [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mark of Cain, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Cas has to say 'I need you' to Dean when he is being controlled by the First Blade. Length: 3:28</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesarechocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I need you, Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47801) by deanhugchester. 



**Title** : [I need you](http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com/post/80282404156/i-need-you-dean-cas-black)

 **Author** : [deanhugchester](http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com/)

 **Reader/cover** : [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1)

 **Length** : 00:03:28

 **Rating** : G

 **Fandom/Pairing:** Supernatural; Dean/Cas

 **Summary** : Tumblr prompt: Cas has to say 'I need you' to Dean when he is being controlled by the First Blade. Length: 3:28

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wqakr96f5bhy9dc/I_need_you_mp3.mp3) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/re10v8dts9l2i1k/SPN_I_need_you.m4b)


End file.
